bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Maternal Combustion
:Not to be confused with The Maternal Capacitance or The Maternal Congruence. "The Maternal Combustion" is the twenty-third episode and penultimate episode of the eighth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on Thursday, April 30, 2015. Summary While both Sheldon and Leonard's mothers visit to see their sons get an award, Bernadette wants more help around their new home from Howard and Stuart. Extended Plot Sheldon and Leonard's mothers are visiting because they are getting an award for their paper based on Leonard's theory. Mary and Sheldon and Leonard and Beverly enter Apartment 4A. Penny enters and shakes Beverly's hand, then hugs her. Her future mother-in-law admires Penny's ring which Sheldon claims was ordered it online from recycled industrial diamonds. Leonard corrects him that it came from Tiffany's. Sheldon still has the box it came in. An angry Leonard drags Sheldon into his bedroom and is more angry that Sheldon gets along so well with HIS mother. Mary says how proud Bev must be of her son, and she says yes, he's arguing his first case in front of the Supreme Court. Beverly realizes that she meant Leonard and she says "I guess so". Mary brings up religion and Bev says that some people require a belief in superstition resulting in an altercation. Later, Bev and Sheldon are having tea in a cafe and Bev talks about apologizing. Leonard and Penny are talking to Mary and she feels bad about the fight. At Howard's Mother's house, now their home, Bernie comes into the kitchen to find Stuart in his underwear. She wants him to wear pants and then Howard walks in his underwear. Bernadette wants the guys to help keep the house clean. Raj tries to leave and she reminds him that he has laundry drying in their dryer. Notes *'Title Reference:' To be entered. *Taping date: April 14, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx.x May 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on April 30, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia *First physical appearance on TBBT set of Beverly since "The Maternal Congruence" (S3E11). *This episode will air on both Kunal Nayyar's 34th Birthday and Johnny Galecki's 40th Birthday on April 30, 2015. *Mary Cooper hasn't appeared in Pasadena since season 5. *The idea of Beverly and Mary meeting and facing off has been in the works since season 6 as revealed in interviews with the writers on various occassions, but due to both actresses not being available it was postponed to this season. *Amy is not featured in this episode, the first since Season 6. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Placeholder Scav11.jpg|Who is that strange dude in the first photo? {Photo stub} References * [http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/5089-season-8-taping-reports/page-2] Taping Report by Mamallama. Category:Season 8 Category:Stub Category:Future episodes Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Penny Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Shamy Category:Penultimate Episode Category:Mothers Category:Mary Cooper Category:Beverly Hofstadter Category:Stuart Category:Awards Category:The Big Bang Theory